Jake Long
Jake is one of membered first Society and also most agiled scouts in the field Canon bio Jake was born 11 September, 1992 and was officially fourteen in the episode Young at Hearth. Jake is a chinese american who lives inNew York with his family. His grandfather is Lao Shi, who in the past served as the Chinese Dragon (dragon responsible for protect Chinas' magical community), with his magicaless parents (Susan and Jonathan) and his eight years old sister, Haley Long. In his thirteenth birthday, his dragon powers emerged fully and he was set to protect an underground community of magical creature Despite his own flaws, Jake quickly masters his own powers and would save the magical community from many threats and also save individual magical creatures, for instance: *save a unicorn herd from being slaughtered by the Huntsman; *save his little sister, Haley, from the hands of an evil magical dentist who wants to use Tooth Fairy magic wand to steal all childrens money; *protect the oracle twins, Kara and Sara, from a troll tribe; *Save a group of inadept magical creatures and the dragon council from the Huntsclan; *defeat an evil genie; *save a griffon egg from the Huntsclan; *protect a ogre from the sun rays. During this time Jake developed a crush in the pretty blond school mate, Rose, who secretly is the Huntsgirl, a dragon slayer in training that needs to kill a magical creature to became a Huntsclan full member. During a trip to a ski station in the north, Jake discover that Rose is the Huntsgirl because both had the Huntsmark in their left hand. When the Huntsclan captures a group of inadpet magical creatures (see above), Jake reveals his secret to Rose who flees after saving him. The next day, Jake tries to talk to Rose but he's told that she left town. After various months after Rose disappeared, Jake has a dream in which Rose tells him that the Huntsman is plotting something big against the magical community. A few days later the twins oracle told Jake about a vision that they had: a circle of skulls and magical creatures screaming in agony. Jake and his non magical friend Spud infiltrate the Huntsclan Academy where they found Rose. She helps them download the Huntsclan data, but they get caught, thought no one blames her. She's forced to fight Jake in the arena to the death, but they fake Jake's death with a sleeping potion. Due to the fact that Rose "won", she became a Huntsclan full member and could return to civilian life, but both Jake and Rose had to be careful. Eventually they found out that the Huntsman plan is to use the legendary thirteen Crystal Skulls to destroy all magical creatures. Also the Huntsman got suspicious of Huntsgirl (Rose) after his dump apprentices say that she fought a magical gigantic snake alongside a dragon, so he demands the skin of the dragon she "killed" back at the Huntsclan Academy. Rose uses Jakes skin, because as Dragons are reptiles they also loose their skin, to take away the Huntsman suspicions. Jake relationship with Rose also became a real thorn because that she was a double agent, but they use magical dream necklaces to have literally dream dates. But they break up during a love cruise, in which Jake shoots Rose with one of Cupid's love arrow, which make Rose literally hate him because love arrows make people that are already in love hate the object of their love. Eventually the Huntsman finds out that Rose is a traitor and forces her to steal the Crystal Skulls at were in possession of the magical community. The Huntsclan crashes the Homecoming ball at the Pantheon Building, scaring away all the students. In a climatic battle, all magical creatures were nearly destroyed but Rose used the skulls to destroy the Huntsclan, which would include herself if Jake didn't used the skulls to wish that Rose was never member of the Huntsclan. This creates a alternative reality where Rose was with her family and didn't remember Jake. Appearence in Ultima Jake fought Huntsman new yet sadistic apperentice, Azula, before the takeover, yet became a Scout and Strike team, he able to overpowered some of powerful Orgs with courage and his own sheer of lucks, even during the takeover's counterattack on Orgs castle. Jake appeared in many Ultima story, including on Pairing relationship with Sabrina Spelling, the most recent apearance is when he and Sabrina were assign to be one of the retrieve team to Morgan's team for back up when they're out to find Chuck Bartowski Category:Protagonists